This Is Gonna Be Hell
is the premiere of Survivor: Upolu. Summary Introduction 20 contestants are on two different boats. This season, 20 players who have always lived with comfort will be confronted with an island without anything. No food, no shelter, no tools to make a shelter. This season they really got nothing. In their own way they have lived with comfort and now they have to live with literally nothing. On the first boat, the members of Lauiloa are ready to play. They're wearing purple. First up is Tony B, who is a rapper and DJ in his normal life and makes his money of that job. Solange is sitting next to him who became famous by being an instragam influencer and has grown to a public influencer for young people. Gervase is in front of everyone and looks moody. He's a professional golf player and has won multiple contests. Behind him are the twins, Ellody and Andéra. The twins have always lived in a luxurious mansion with their sweet daddy to give them everything they want. The difference between the two is that Ellody has left this all behind and lives an normal life while Andéra still lives in the perfect-illusion-world. Behind them are Brody and Rodney. Brody is a professional basketball-player and has won many tournaments while Rodney became famous of his own reality-show; My Big Gay Marriage. Being one of the few normal people on the tribe, Arianna has her head cool. She's worked a lot, lives in a cute house and has everything worked for her. Bruce is the next one on the boat and looks very harsh. With his projects, which should not be named on national television, Bruce managed to be a rich man for quite some time now. And the last member of the Lauiloa tribe is Mysterious, an entertainer whose identity is anonymous making her the first female anonymous player in the history of Survivor. The second boat dives behind the other and has 10 players on it. They're wearing orange. The first one is muscle-bodybuilder Lasereye, who has his own discotheque. Next to him is the stereotypical daddy's girl, London, who only has to clap in her hands until everything gets done for her. Next up is Ted, who is a professional dancer and has done it ever since he was a little kid. As outspoken as she looks like, Shorama really is an outspoken type of person. Don't mess with this multiplex warrior because she's gonna win the battle. Keung is an restaurant owner and loves to make people happy. The oldest of the group this season is Gloss, who is a respected Soul Singer. Clork sits next to Gloss and has an annoyed glare. He's someone with rich parents as well and because of this he was able to do literally anything he wanted. Rachel is the next one who has received many moneys by running a well-known tattoo shop. In the last seats are BadBug "Aiden" and Jennifer. BadBug is a professional hacker and has hacked tons of famous people already while Jennifer is an actress who has starred in a couple of movies. The two boats head to their own camp after Jeff has explained the twist of the season. Lauiloa The ten members of Lauiloa arrive at their camp. Tony B already starts suggesting to look for wood to add to the shelter, causing some people of the Lauiloa tribe to frown. Andéra points out that Jeff stated they have nothing so no wood for a shelter either. It's just a beach with trees. Brody thinks that by cutting the trees, they have material to build a shelter but once again Andéra is ready with her comments. She says that they need the trees to hide under when the sun is shining, making a good point. Arianna and Solange go into the woods and start talking about the game. Arianna feels like she and Solange could work together very well and she would love to be in a alliance already with someone. Solange feels good about being paired up with Arianna. While the two girls talk, Andéra takes Ellody with her into the woods and tells her to not f*ck up her game. Ellody rolls her eyes and says she's tired of Andéra and she will go her own way. At the beach, Bruce, Rodney, Gervase and Mysterious all sit together. Gervase asks why Mysterious looks like this and she answers it'll be a mystery for him. Gervase gets annoyed easily by Mysterious and tells her to say who she is. She moves her hand to his mouth and acts like she's taking his mouth, throwing it into the sea, causing Rodney to laugh hysterically. Fiafia At the Fiafia tribe, the ten other contestants arrive. Gloss immediately states she loves their camp and she would like to go exploring. Clork grins and says that of course she wants to so she can get the idol, making some people frown already. Shorama says she'll go with Gloss, glaring at Clork. She makes a confessional, stating that her temper is very low and she gets offended easily and she knows she and Clork won't match. Lasereye, Jennifer, Rachel and Ted are into the woods to look for some food even though they know there isn't any food. Ted immediately takes the opportunity to start a alliance and suggests to vote together if they have to go to tribal council. Jennifer and Lasereye agree immediately while Rachel looks a bit reserved and then agrees as well. At the beach, BadBug and London are sitting and get joined by Keung and later Clork. Clork keeps bragging about everything while London stands up and tells Clork to stay away from her because she hates losers, making an diva-sound. Clork grins and tells BadBug he has cool glasses, making BadBug a little bit uncomfortable. Challenge The two tribes arrive at the challenge area. Jeff explains that the challenge is gonna be a hard one. It has swimming, building and puzzles. The challenge gets played and everyone participates. During the building, one member of the Fiafia tribe collapses. It's Jennifer, passing out while she's holding a brick. The medical team arrives immediately and check if Jennifer is alright. Jeff knows that there's something wrong, Jennifer isn't able to perform any action during the hot weather. With much regret, Jennifer has to step out of the game and gets med-evacuated. The challenge continues however, having Andéra sitting out because it has to be nine vs. nine. After a close battle, it's Fiafia who win the challenge. Even with one man down already, they manage to stay safe for one night. Lauiloa has to go to tribal council. Jennifer's Final Words "When I applied for Survivor, I didn't think I would last only two days. It's such a bummer that I have to go already because I'm too sick to continue. I don't know what happened actually, one moment I'm holding a brick and the other moment I'm in a helicopter on my way home. So that's a big big big bummer. But hopefully I'll get a second chance one day!" - Jennifer, 20th Place Lauiloa The ten members from Lauiloa arrive back at camp and talk about the evacuation of Jennifer. Gervase says that it was kind of a dramatic act, especially for someone who is an actress. Andéra states that Gervase should shut his mouth because he doesn't know what actually happened. While Andéra lets out her anger, she gets dragged down by Ellody who tries to calm her down. Tony B, Rodney and Brody are sitting on the beach and are talking about the vote. Tony B says that the big targets at this moment are Gervase and Andéra. He suggests voting off Gervase because he's too annoying. Rodney and Brody immediately agree. Arianna and Solange are sitting in the woods and have made their own space. Arianna says that it should be Tony B who is going home, much to Solange's disbelief. Arianna knows that Tony B is gonna be someone who wants to dictate people and she's not in for that ride. At that moment, Ellody arrives and she asks if she could join the group of the two girls. Ariana loves the fact they have a group and Arianna tells her the plan. Much talking isn't going on besides the two groups. Everyone has their own plan and the exciting part about that is that anyone could go home tonight... Tribal Council Andéra, Arianna, Brody, Bruce, Ellody, Gervase, Mysterious, Rodney, Solange and Tony B all arrive at tribal council, they dip their torch into the fire and sit. Jeff asks Tony B how it feels to be finally on Survivor. Tony B answers that it's a big party. Jeff then asks Arianna how Survivor has been for the last three days without comfort. Arianna answers that she doesn't really miss the comfort, yet, but she knows that it'll get harder. Some people nod as Arianna speaks. Jeff then asks Brody how the vote should go. Brody says that it should be obvious who goes home tonight, looking at Gervase. Gervase doesn't notice this. Everyone votes and Jeff announces the results... . . . First vote... . . . . . . Gervase . . . . . . Gervase . . . . . . Gervase That's already 3 votes for Gervase . . . . . . Rodney (Rodney frowns while some others look at each other) . . . . . . Andéra (Andéra rolls her eyes) . . . . . . Tony B 1 vote Tony B, 1 vote Andéra, 1 vote Rodney, 3 votes Gervase . . . . . . Tony B . . . . . . Andéra 2 votes Andéra, 2 votes Tony B, 3 votes Gervase and 1 vote for Rodney. . . . Two votes to go... . . . . . . Gervase . . . . . . 1st person voted out of Survivor: Upolu... . . . . . . . . . Gervase! (5-2-2-1) Gervase stands up, pissed he got voted off first, and gets his torch snuffed. Tony B and Andéra both look shocked they got more than one vote against them. Arianna tries not to laugh while Rodney blushes. Jeff says that the first vote must draw a line in the sand but in this case, the lines are harder to find than ever before. He wishes everyone a good night. Votes Tony B voted Gervase: "Let's have an easy vote tonight. You should go home tonight, that's what I want." Brody voted Gervase: "Well, this isn't very hard. Bye!" Rodney voted Gervase: "I'm glad to be casting my vote against you as my first ever vote in Survivor." Mysterious voted Gervase: "You are someone I don't want to see for a long time. If my power comes into handy, I will make you disappear from this island. So because of that, my vote is for you." Andéra voted Gervase: "Good damn jesus, you're a pain in the *ss. Get the hell out and don't bother us anymore!" Gervase voted Andéra: "Too big mouth for such a young girl." Ellody voted Andéra: "Hopefully this gets unnoticed and you'll be gone with a big majority. I think some people are voting for you. I don't want to spend too much time with you." Arianna voted Tony B: "Sorry sweetheart, I know this might be a random vote but it'll keep you sharp. No one's gonna look at me or point a finger at me for voting you. Who's gonna blame the cute girl, right? *wink*" Solange voted Tony B: "I don't like Gervase, I'm not a big fan of Andéra but the vote is for Tony B because he's too threatening on a long-term base." Bruce voted Rodney: "Your voice irritates me and I want you gone." Final Words "Yes I'm easily irritated and offended, I can't help it. That's in my nature and if they don't like that, it's their own problem. I'm going back to golf and beat the shit out of the other players. Bye!" - Gervase, 19th